


Light your heart up

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, tho it ended up being more like the real reason why phichit is yuuri's friend, written for the prompt: "phichit & yuuri: the REAL reason why yuuri is my best friend"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: Yuuri thinks it'd be hard to find someone more different to him than Phichit, who is everything Yuuri is not: confident, talkative, extroverted and fun. They don't really have much in common outside of skating, and even there, their styles are completely different. But somehow, they match, and Yuuri has found he's not as lonely in Detroit as he thought he would be.





	Light your heart up

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts in Twitter and Rain asked: "Yuuri&Phichit: the REAL reason why Yuuri is my best friend". Not sure if it ended up the way you imagined it but hope you like it. Especial shoutout to Elly whose birthday is tomorrow, you're the Phichit to my Yuuri <3  
> I really like these two guys' friendship and it's always really nice to write!

Yuuri looks at the maps app on his phone, then at the street, and back to his phone. He's not sure whether to take the street to the right or to the left. Maybe he accidentally passed his street already? He turns his phone and watches the blue arrow move with it. Ok, to the left it is.

"Are we here already?" Phichit asks cheerfully. He has his eyes shut tight and is holding onto Yuuri's arm firmly.

"Almost," Yuuri replies, and he really hopes he's right. He's been living in Detroit for almost two years, but he doesn't know this part of the city too well. What if he's taken the wrong turn and they end up in a dangerous neighborhood? They could get robbed, or kidnapped, or something much worse. They left the car parked a couple of blocks back since Yuuri orients himself better on foot, and he really hopes they get back to find it in one piece because they can't afford another right now. Phichit is only 17, Yuuri is supposed to be taking care of him, not leading him straight into trouble.

"I'm so excited!" Phichit continues, oblivious to Yuuri's internal dilemma, "I love surprises."

"I hope you like this one," Yuuri says, paying close attention to the store signs. If google maps isn't lying, it should be around here. Just as he's thinking that maybe he did take the wrong turn and they're completely lost, he sees it. "We're here!" He announces, feeling elated.

"Yay! So can I open my eyes now?" Phichit tugs at his arm, making little jump motions.

"Just a bit more," he guides Phichit until he's right in front of the entrance, "ok, now you can look,"

He turns to look at Phichit at he opens his eyes and observes how his expression changes from curious to delighted. "Maiia Thai Restaurant," he reads out loud and turns to look at him, "Yuuri!"

Yuuri can feel his face heating up, "I read on the Internet that the cuisine is authentic, and it's within our budget," he mumbles. Phichit's entire face lights up with a smile.

"Oh my gosh Yuuri, it looks amazing!" Phichit gives him a quick but strong hug, "Come on,  let's enter!" He drags Yuuri inside without leaving him time to react, greeting the staff in Thai.

Even with English translations, Yuuri can't recognize any of the dishes, so he lets Phichit order for both of them, which seems to make his friend very happy. "Can you handle spicy food, Yuuri?" He asks while browsing the menu.

"Yeah, I think so," Yuuri replies. He does like curry and kimchi, hopefully Thai food won't be much spicier than that.

"Great!" Phichit claps his hands, "I like American food but it's a bit bland sometimes, don't you think? Ooh, they have Som Tum, do you like papaya?"

"I guess?"

"Ok, so that and Tom Yum Goong and you really need to try Pad Krapow," Phichit continues, and Yuuri just nods, happy that he seems to be enjoying himself.

Turns out, all the dishes Phichit orders are delicious - although they really are spicy - and by the end of the evening, Yuuri feels pleasantly satiated and in a good mood. It's hard not to, after spending a few hours just chatting with Phichit. He wants to pay at least for his part, but Phichit very vehemently insists to invite him.

"No, you went through all the trouble of finding the restaurant just to surprise me! So it's my treat tonight," Yuuri thinks it wasn't a trouble at all, but it's the first time he's seen Phichit looking so serious outside of skating, so he eventually relents.

They don't talk much on the way home. Phichit plays with his phone, probably posting the million pictures he's taken of their dinner, and Yuuri keeps his eyes on the road. He likes that they can be that way, that there's no pressure to make conversation. Phichit in still a kid in many ways, but he's more thoughtful than people give him credit for and he gives Yuuri all the space he needs when he needs it.

He's starting to feel at ease in Detroit, to think of their little dorm as home.

When they arrive at their room, Phichit flops into his bed and remains there, hugging one of his cushions. He's still very quiet, to the point that it's starting to be worrisome

"Thank you for tonight," He finally says, turning to look at Yuuri.

"I should be the one thanking you," Yuuri replies, "you paid for the entire dinner,"

"Oh, who cares about that?" Phichit sits on the bed, and makes a dismissive gesture with his hand, "it had been ages since I last ate real Thai food. I can't believe you found that restaurant, I didn't even know it existed!"

Yuuri doesn't reveal how hard it was to find it. "You seemed a bit homesick lately, so…" He awkwardly says instead.

"I was homesick," Phichit admits, and Yuuri is amazed he can vocalize his feelings so easily, "I love it here, but I miss my parents and my siblings and I miss being able to speak my own language."

Yuuri sits next to him but doesn't say anything, just lets Phichit continue. "You know, on the plane here the first time I was actually terrified," Phichit confesses in a low voice.

"Really?" Yuuri questions. It's hard to imagine Phichit being scared of anything.

"Yeah! I mean, I was very excited too, of course, but I didn't know anyone here so I was pretty anxious." Yuuri nods. He understands how Phichit feels. It was the same for him. Phichit gives him a long, studied look before speaking again. "You know Yuuri, when I first met you I thought you were too serious and distant and that it would be hard to get along."

"Haha, I can't blame you," Yuuri replies good-naturedly, even if he feels exposed. He knows that's what a lot of people think of him and he can't really do much to change it. He hesitates for a second before continuing, "To be fair, my first impression of you is that you were a brat," He almost apologizes right after saying it, but Phichit just laughs.

"I've been told that before!" He admits, "But I also wanted to get to know you better, and now that I know how you really are, I don't think you're too serious anymore," he adds.

"I don't think you're a brat either,"

Phichit gives him a really big smile. "You are pretty great, Yuuri. I'm glad I got you as my roommate,"

Yuuri smiles back, his a shyer and gentler one, "Me too." Yuuri thinks it'd be hard to find someone more different to him than Phichit, who is everything Yuuri is not: confident, talkative, extroverted and fun. They don't really have much in common outside of skating, and even there, their styles are completely different. But somehow, they match, and Yuuri has found he's not as lonely in Detroit as he thought he would be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and constructive criticism! If you guys like my writing, you can also find me on my twitter @idrinkmyfriends, I take prompts tho I'm pretty slow at filling them hehe But I try my best. Thank you for reading!


End file.
